


Proper Maiden

by GivemeanID



Series: Bossy Sub Tobirama [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bossy sub Tobirama, Corsetry, Crack, Fainting, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Tobi is an asshole, that's why we love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: And then Tobirama spoke."I'm wearing a corset under my clothes," he said with that infuriating smirk of his.And Madara's brain flew out the window at the same time as all his blood rushed south.
Relationships: Implied Senju Tobirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama
Series: Bossy Sub Tobirama [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025821
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	Proper Maiden

**Author's Note:**

> Hopeless Virgin follow-up !

Tobirama was still pleasantly aching from his last session with Hashirama. Apparently, his brother hadn't appreciated being riled up in front of the Uchiha brothers (even if he wasn't Tobirama primary target at the moment) and he had made it known. Tobirama still had troubles sitting without wincing even four days after. Hashirama had been... thorough.

(Hashirama's punishment were never the worst, no. His brother usually spanked him and used him till Tobirama couldn't walk. Not that he cared at all. He liked the impact his brother's large hands left on his skin, the tingling pleasure-pain they awoke. He loved being dwarfed down by his giant of a brother and used. It always gave him very satisfying climaxes.

Because of that, Hashirama's punishments weren't really punishments. He didn't mind Hashirama's punishments. Sometimes, when he was feeling particularly bratty, he even provoked them.

Mito, on the other hand, was never to be crossed, because Mito was the devil, wearing a human skin, and wielding proper manners like a weapon. She would edge him again and again and again, make him cry, make him beg, make him choke on his plea for mercy, and all of that to lead him to a ruined orgasm that would leave him twitchy and unsatsified for days.

He had tried once to cross Mito. He would never willingly try again.)

Tobirama spread like a starfish on his bed and groaned, appreciating the tingly aches in his thighs. His thoughts came back to the Uchiha brothers and especially to Madara, to the hilarious face the older man had done when he had finally understood that Tobirama wasn't a hopeless virgin like he had thought, but was in fact far more experienced than him and Izuna added together. The fact that the infuriating Uchiha had fainted because of a few words about sex was endlessly funny to Tobirama.

Idly, and because he was feeling a little bit petty, he wondered if he could do it again, making him faint. Maybe not with words this time. Just plant an idea in the Uchiha's head, let him work himself up all day and then...

Tobirama cackled wickedly and jumped on his feet. Oh, this was gonna be a funny day !

************

When Tobirama Senju all but sauntered in his office, wearing formfitting black leggings, a blue yukata and looking like a cat who had cornered a mouse, Madara tensed and blushed. It had been five days since their mortifying aborted meeting in Hashirama's office, meeting that had largely derailled, and only now Madara was able to force himself to look at the other man's face. He had been too embarrassed before.

(What was the Senju thinking, putting that kind of images in Madara's head ?! Now, the Uchiha Clan Head was dreaming of him every night ! And it wasn't child friendly dreams, dammit ! Madara was mortified just thinking about it, and wanted to bury himself in a hole to escape the shame.

On a totally unrelated note, he apparently wasn't the only one having that kind of dream featuring the immodest Senju, because his bedroom and Izuna's shared a wall and his little brother wasn't discreet at all !)

Tobirama stood in front of Madara's desk, still smiling wickedly (he was up to something, Madara knew it), and then bent forward, putting his elbows on the desk and his chin in his hands, staring at Madara, who was still frozen in place, wondering what the fuck was going on. He vaguely noticed that the Senju's breath was a little short and that his cheeks were dusted pink. Behind the Senju, Izuna made a choking sound and Madara couldn't even blame him.

And then Tobirama spoke.

"I'm wearing a corset under my clothes," he said with that infuriating smirk of his.

And Madara's brain flew out the window at the same time as all his blood rushed south.

************

Hashirama knew Tobirama was playing with the Uchiha brothers like a particularly vicious cat would with a pair of unfortunate mouses. His brother wasn't even trying to hide. He had found a new toy and he wanted to see how far he could go.

Hashirama was jealous. This was his baby brother ! He liked Madara, but he would rather like the Uchiha to look elsewhere.

Which was why he joined Tobirama in the archives, as his brother was busy putting old scrolls in their rightful place. Leaning against a shelf, he took the time to admire him. Tobirama was beautiful after all (even if Hashirama found him even more beautiful when he was wrecked and begging), all long and powerful limbs, pale skin, and sharp features. And those stricking red eyes that Hashirama loved even more hooded in pleasure.

Tobirama looked at him and smiled. Hashirama recognized it. It was his bratty smile. His dear baby brother was indeed up to something, Hashirama would bet his right hand on that.

"What are you trying to do with Madara ?" he asked, using his dom voice.

Tobirama visibly shuddered and a spike of arousal hit Hashirama. But Tobirama just smiled pleasantly, tilting his head like he didn't understood what the problem was. His cheeks were pink and his eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean, Anija ?" he purred.

Hashirama might play the bumbling fool, but he wasn't an idiot. He knew a manipulation attempt when he saw one. He strode to Tobirama and caught him by the elbow.

"Do not take for an idiot, Tobirama. I kn..."

Tobirama inhaled sharply, almost a hiss and Hashirama stopped talking. Raising an eyebrow, he let go of Tobirama's elbow and unfastened the sash keeping his yukata closed. His brother didn't even try to stop him and if Hashirama had looked at his face, he would have seen his tryumphant smirk.

Instead, what he saw when the garment opened made him harden in his pants in a matter of seconds. He looked at Tobirama, his mouth dry, and his brother suddenly pushed him against the shelf, dislodging several scrolls, and kissed him, deep and hungry and filthy. Hashirama was breathless when they separated.

"Wha..?" he started.

"Shhh, Anija," Tobirama whispered against his lips,"it's a secret..."

He slid on his knees in front of Hashirama and started to unfasten the Senju Clan Head's hakama, freeing his rigid cock.

"You can keep a secret, can you ?"

And then, Tobirama took him into that clever mouth of his and Hashirama forgot everything, manipulation attempts and so on, way to happy to enjoy his brother's attention.

************

"You were bluffing !" Madara snapped, pointing an accusating finger at Tobirama's face.

The young Senju just raised a brow. Madara had resisted longer than he thought he would. It was almost evening, and the Uchiha had ambushed him as he got out of his office to accuse him of being an asshole (which Tobirama never denied, because it was the truth). The older man was red in the face, with his breath short, and Tobirama could litterally smell his arousal in the air around him. Just to be contrary, he licked his lips and decided to play dumb.

"What are you talking about, Uchiha ?"

"You are not wearing a... a corset under your clothes !"

Tobirama smirked.

"Shall we check that ?" he purred, his hands already on the knot of his sash.

He undid it before Madara could do more than spluttering. Letting the garment fall open, revealing his torso, he leaned against the door frame and canted his hips. Madara visibly choked on nothing and became blue.

Tobirama snorted. He hadn't lied. He was indeed wearing a corset, red and lacy, and tight enough to make breathing a little difficult and narrow his waist enough to make his hips look almost feminine. It wasn't the only thing he was wearing, though. There was also a pair of nipple clamps, linked by a little chain, a soft and constant pressure on one of the most sensitive part of his anatomy and the reason he had been so flushed all day.

"Like what you see ?" he growled with a wicked smirk.

He was able to pinpoint the exact moment the Uchiha's eyes rolled in his skull and he fainted.

**Author's Note:**

> OMAKE :
> 
> Mito : *to an innocent looking Tobirama* I've heard that you've been a bad boy today, Tobi...  
> Tobi : *flutters his lashes* really ? What makes you think that, Aneue ?  
> Mito : *flatly* A little kodama told me so.  
> Tobi : *glowering, under his breath* Imma put bromide in Anija's tea.  
> Mito : *threateningly* Just for that comment, you've earn the crop.  
> Tobi : *dear in the headlight, flees*  
> Mito : *sighs deeply* Guess it's "Discipling Otouto" time...


End file.
